thirdindependencewarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Third World War Crisis
'The Third World War Crisis '''was an event that almost caused the beginning of World War 3, after the Reconstruction of the United States from 2024-2027 after the Second Civil War. The crisis began with a threatening transmission from North Korea to the Kingdom Empire. After nearly two years of intensive tensions, President Mendes Chameleon ended the crisis with an armistice on April 5, 2028. However, confict would restart again and World War 3 would officially begin the next year, in 2029. The Threatening Transmission (2027) After the Second Civil War in the United States, United States had to regain it's peace with other countries and reform it's government. After 3 years of rapid rebuild, the United States returned to it's former glory before the Second Civil War. However, the Kingdom Empire, after their own Reconstruction since the War of 2017 and the loss of their territory, was still frustrated. In secret negotiations, Britain agreed to do what was feared to cause World War 3, invade Korea. However, also, the North Koreans heard of the plan and drew up one of their own. The transmission of the plan to Britain was sent on May 7, 2027, and tensions spiraled into mobilization. Before the war began, President Mendes Chameleon sent transmissions to both countries to halt their actions, stalling the war. But Chameleon knew this would not last long, so he ordered immediate cease of the Kingdom Empire's plan. Instead of following through with the plan, the British instead turned against the United States, and threatened them for war. United States vs Britain (2027) The United States knew that Britain did not want war because they were both in a war against each other only 8 years previously. Britain was weak militarily and economically due to their great loss of money from Canada, and they were in no state to fight the United States, nor Korea. Britain was hesitant, but finally decided to end tensions between themselves and the United States and Korea. Korea, thankful for the United States assisting them in not starting war, issued their military assistance to the United States. Chinese Frustrations With Japan (2027) After the ending of frustrations between the British and the United States and Korea, the Chinese began to become frustrated with navy ships from Japan. Japan was seizing Chinese ships in order to take their cargo, and their sailors. Chinese president Ninatos Kazomake did not want war, but neither did he want the Japanese constantly terrorizing their ships. So therefore, Kazomake sent a pact that stated that "the Japanese can no longer terrorize our naval forces, and in exchange, we will offer an increased amount of goods". Japan, overconfident with their power, decided to negotiate for the entire city of Hong Kong and Shanghai, which was a definite no for China. A week after the decline of Japan's offer, Japan forces landed on the coast of China, prompting war. However, war was stalled yet again by President Chameleon, after his forces in the Philippines set up blockades in China. Chameleon gave Japan two options: the option to penetrate the blockade and start a war that will "regret for the rest of their history", or cease operations against China and negotiate acceptable terms. 5 days later, on November 10, 2027, the Japan-China Pact was signed by both nations, and the tensions ended. Only Hours Away (2027-2028) Resulting from the United States-Russia Pact in order to control tensions in Europe, Germany, hungry for power, began to question why the two countries were able to control actions in Europe. They also began to question the theory that Russia and the United States were planning to take Europe on their own and separate the land between themselves. Germany, known for it's history to stir trouble from false accusations (Poland in 1937-1939 led to the Second World War in 1939) was ignored by every country in Europe until France began to agree with some of Germany's reasoning. President Chameleon denied these claims, stating that "Europe is compromised of it's own nations, the United States, nor Russia, does not wish to interrupt current operations, only to assist in matters that may elevate into issues that may affect the world's powers". President Kuzma Alexandr backed up Chameleon's declaration "We, as most of the people in the world, do not want to be controlled or to control other nations, as we have seen the consequences of one (Nazi Germany) that has attempted to violate our rights as human beings" The matter briefly disappeared, but then reappeared in discussions in a EU (European Union) meeting as a question by the Prime Minister of Germany Zac Nowizkin to Alexandr "Do you still believe in the idea of complete peace by invasion?" Alexandr quickly retaliated: "Russia does not want to cause conflict, we want Europe to be a peaceful nation for people to live" The discussion steadily escalated to where the United States and Russia ended the meeting in silence. The silence was considered a ''unausgesprochenen Kriegserklärung, an unspoken declaration of war. The United States and Russia still defied war, but the tone was set: if any nation were to cause any casus belli, immediate retaliation was to be carried out. Germany sent out a stealth plane in order to spy on Russian militarial preparations. Russia, preparing nuclear missiles, found out about the plane and shot it down, which was an immediate sign of war. Germany, alerted by the act done by Russian military, wrote a declaration of war against Russia and the United States. Russia, notified of the declaration, sent the United States a transmission that, later read, stated "Tempus enim tribus", which meant "the time for three", which obviously meant that it was the time for the Third World War. The United States began mobilization immediately and raised DEFCON to Level 2, the highest level of DEFCON ever recorded and the second time Level 2 was recorded since the Cuban Missile Crisis, beginning preparations for war. Former President Marshall Bruce Mathers III listed the situation as "inadequate" and that an immediate armistice should be made before "we kill ourselves" President Mendes Chameleon quickly considered his idea, and discussed an armisitice with Russia to "end the war before it began" Eventually, on April 5, 2028, an armisitice was agreed on by Germany, Russia and the United States and ended the crisis. However, this would not be the end of the conflict, and the conflict would eventually restart and World War 3 would begin the next year.